The Two Newest Saiyans
by ssjpan1
Summary: You just have to read and find out please R/R (read and review)
1. Becoming Saiyans

The Two Newest Saiyans   
  
Disclamer:I do not own dragonballz so please do not sue.   
  
  
One Monday morning Vegeta got up very early he was excited about having breakfast today. It was going to be raw chicken with burn't toast (for him any way). While he was waiting for every one to get up he decided to go and train. Whan he came out of the gravity room his 5 year old daghter Bra ran up to him and said " Breakfast is ready". When Vegeta heard that he raced off into the dining room and sat down at the table. Bulma served Bra and Vegeta there food and then sat down with her own. Bulma,Vegeta,and Bra ate silently. When Vegeta was done he gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek and patted Bra on the head. Then Vegeta left the room to go train in the gravity room. Bra finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. Bra took a shower and a couple minuts later she was ready for school. Bra asked bulma where trunks was Bulma said that Trunks was sick."But mommy"Bra said "'What am i gonna do if the kids on the bus start to be mean to me'" "Tell them to stop" Said Bulma."I do but they never stop"said bra starting to cry.I'm sorry honey but i don't know what i can do about it. Just then Vegeta walked in and said ... What's the matter with Bra. Nothing honey said Bulma she's just upset beacause trunks is sick and the kids on the bus are mean to her. Daddy? said bra What is it? asked Vegeta. Well you come to school with me till trunks is better. I thought you said the kids on the "bus" were mean to you said Vegeta. They are replide bra but they are also in my class that is why i want you to come to school with me. No the prince of the saiyans does not go to a childs classroom.please.no.please.no.please.n-o spells NO.pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee said Bra giveing Vegeta her best puppy dog eyes. err o grr fine said vegeta. Yippeeeeeeeeeeee shouted Bra wiping away her tears.Ya Ya let's just go already said vegeta (not wanting to go of course).M kay said Bra in a cheerful voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later after school Bulma and Chi-chi were at the park.All the saiyans were fighting an evil person some where in space.Hmm sighed Bulma with a frown i wish we were saiyans don't you Chich? Ya then we wouldn't be left out of everthing said Chi-chi also frowning."EEERRR I HATE BEING LEFT OUT OF THINGS" Screamed Chi-chi at the top of her lungs. Wo wo com down Chich said Bulma soothingly i know you don't like being left out of things neither do i but do you see me screaming "my" head off? No sorry Bulma.um B...b..b...b............BULMA WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!?????? i..i...i..i d..d..d....Don't k..k...k....know Ch..ch...ch...Chi-chi. They both stared at a green light around Bulma's rist then it went around all of Bulma then Chi-chi AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They both screamed then a a couple of minutes later it was gone and Chi-chi and Bulma were floting in the air high up in the sky.Then a weird creature apeared in front of them.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The two screamed in a VERY VERY VERY VERY high tone. You two are now saiyans said the creature.W..w..w...what asked Bulma in a scared voice!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
That is right and with that he/she disappered into the clouds Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other then Chi-chi grinned thinkin what i'm thinkin? Yup said Bulma.That is if you're thinkin bout goin an suprisin the other's. Yup. Good then let's go. And with that they flew off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out in space the others weren't doin so good."EVERYBODY FREEZE NOW" Vegeta yelled. In one second everyone froze and were staring at him. What's wrong Vegeta? Asked Goku. I sense two enormous power-levels over there and there coming this way. "No way i feel it too." Said Gohan. "Ya i sense them too" said Goku. "Ya me and 18 sense them too" said Krillen. Soon, everybody sensed it:  
Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goten, Videl, Piccolo, And all the rest.   
  
  
  
What are these two huge power level's they all sense? What will they say when they see Bulma and Chi-chi in space FLYING!? will you'll know when you read the next chapter   
  
  
  
  
Please reveiw. 


	2. Who are they?

Last time chi-chi and Bulma were turned into saiyans by a mysteries dragon like creature after it left chi-chi and Bulma left to go and surprise the others. Find out what happens on this chapter!  
  
WHO ARE THEY?  
  
Everyone stared in the direction of the huge power levels. Then they all heard two voices behind them, Hi Goku said one hi Vegeta said the other they all turned around and saw a blue haired lady who wore a no sleeved shirt and a pair black Baggy jeans. The other wore the same but had black hair. "Who the heck are you?"asked Vegeta. Then Goku and Vegeta looked down and saw the names BULMA and CHI-CHI on their pants."WHAT IN THE WORLD" screamed Goku. Yep replaid the black haired girl. OH MY GOD CHI-CHI YOU AND BULMA NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW THERE'S TWO HUGE POWER LEVEL'S Then Goku stopped and stared at them. You..... two.... were..... that's right replide Bulma. But how? asked Goku. well we don't now how replide Chi-chi a green light appeared around Bulma's wrist then it was all around both of us explained Chi-chi. Then we were up in the air and a dragon like creature was there too and no it wasn't shenron or Porunga It told us we were saiyans then it left said Bulma. Ooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy said Krillen in a freaked out voice. MOMMY LOOK OUT shrieked Bra as a giant fin came and hit Bulma knocking her out. MOMMY cried Bra flying over to her unconsions mother. Vegeta blasted the fish like dragon like thing they were fighting. An hour later Bulma woke up. MOMMY cried Bra Jumping on Bulma and giving her a hug. The next day Chi-chi had a party ( no reason she just felt like havin a party that day) Chi-chi awhined Goku I'm Hungry. Goku there's food on the 1,000 Tables! said Chi-chi.  
But it's all gone. whined Goku some more. Onistly how could 1 saiyan eat all the food on 50 feet long tables that there's 1,000 of!?!? said Chi-chi kind of yelling but mostly not. Really Goku you need to control you're eating!?!?!?!?!?! Said Chi-chi this time mostly yelling at Goku. But Chi-chi i didn't eat it all I only got 4 tables But only half of the fourth one. Vegeta ate all the rest. I DID NOT KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!!! Uuuuuummmmmmmm sorry Vegeta i guess it wasn't u it was you're daghter said Goku. Everyone stared at Bra who was eating the last crum off the last table. I'm stuffed said Bra. Wow she really does eat like a saiyan said Krillen freaked out at how much Bra just ate because of the fact that she hated getting her clothes dirty.He was also creeped out cause she was only 5.God Bra. Said Vegeta also freaked out. OKAY PEOPLE'S WHERE GONNA' PLAY A GAME. Said Chi-chi standing by Bulma who she had already told what the game was. What are we going to play? Asked Krillen. Well first we all have to go outside and sit down. Said Bulma. *everybody went outside and sat down like bulma had said* Soooooooo what are we going to play? Asked Krillen once again. The game isssssssss. said Chi-chi. KEEP THE SCOUTER AWAY FROM RADDITZ. Shouted Chi-chi while grabing Radditz's scouter from him and running off. Hey give that back yelled Radditz while chasing after her. Radditz was right behind Chi-chi about to grab her and take his scouter back when Chi-chi noticed that he was right behind her and ready to to grab her. BULMA CATCH! Yelled Chi-chi throwing the scouter to Bulma. Bulma caught it and ran off. Radditz took flight and flew over bulma.HEY THAT'S CHEATING NO FLYING ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Chi-chi at Radditz.Well Sorry u never said that we couldn't fly before. Said Radditz after landing and crossing his arms. That's true but still. Argued Chi-chi. Hmm. said Chi-chi while thinkin' of somethin' to say. YOU COULD PUT SOME LONGER SHORTS ON! Shouted Chi-chi while pointing to him.(just if you're wondering she WASN'T pointing to his shorts) Errr. Said Radditz. Wanta' fight huh huh you wanta' fight me? Said Chi-chi getting in a fighting stance. Ya sure why not Bring it on ya weak old lady. Replide Radditz to Chi-chi also getting in a fighting stance. Um how about you guys don't fight and we get back to the game. Said Bulma. Hmph.said Radditz. Fine. said Chi-chi. Good. Replide Bulma to them. So they played the game for two hours until Radditz finally got his scouter back which made him the winner cause if he didn't get it in 3 hours he lost and it only took him two hours. Now we are Going to play tag. Said Chi-chi. Only there are going to be moving bases in this game. Said Chi-chi. You are going to have to catch the base to be safe. The Bases are going to be Vegeta,,King Vegeta,Bardock,Nappa,And Queen Lexis. Said Chi-chi.And the person who is going to be it will beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TURLIS!!!!   
  
  
  
Will Turlis be able to tag someone? Was it such a good idea to make people the bases? Was it such a good idea to make the people have to catch the Bases? What is going to happen in this game of Tag? Find out and see on the naxt chapter.   
  
  
  
I hope you like this story so far i will not continue unless i get 10 reveiw's. I may continue if i get 5 (besides the one's i already have.) Or i may continue anyway's without getting any reveiws but i may not so i would review just incase. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Terror tag game

Disclamer:If you think i own DragonballZ you MUST be an idiot.  
  
  
  
TERROR TAG GAME  
  
  
"Do i HAVE to be it"!?! Asked Turlis. "Yes".Replide Chi-chi. "Aaaawwwww man that's no fair". Said Turlis." Who cares now on with the game" . Yelled Chi-chi. Turlis ran after Marron who noticed him so she dashed over and grabbed Nappa."haha i'm safe".said marron sticking her tounge out at him. "Hmph".Pouted Turlis crossing his arms. Turlis then noticed that "Kakkarot" wasn't looking and decided to go after him. Turlis ran over where Kakkarot was and tagged him."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MONSTER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Goku. "Goku theres no monster". Said Chi-chi. "Uh theres not"? asked Goku. "No theres not". Replide Chi-chi. "Then what just attacked me"? Asked Goku. "Nothing "attacked" you Goku". Replide Chi-chi. "You where just tagged that's all". Chi-chi added." Oh so i'm it now"? asked Goku  
"Yes, you're it now Goku". Replide Chi-chi. "Okay then YOUR IT"! Yelled Goku tagging Chi-chi."NO FAIR"!screamed Chi-Chi. *Chi-chi raced around trying to tag people but kept missing*   
*Chi-chi ran over and tagged Pan who was hiding behind a tree and didn't see Chi-chi coming up behind her* Pan jumped a little getting a little startled from being tagged* "HEY"! Screamed Pan turning around and seeing her attacker." you're it". said Chi-chi smiling her usual Chi-chi smile."Hmph".Pouted Pan crossing her arms then running off and tagging Bra a little to hard making her fall down." PAN!" shouted Bra still on the ground.  
"Sorry". said Pan. "PAN YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUSH PEOPLE!" Bra Spat."God i said i was sorry". Said Pan." Hmph". Bra replide. *Bra ran off and tagged Marron who tagged Bulma who tagged Yamcha who took awile to be able to tag somebody but finally tagged tien who tagged Vidal who tagged Hercule Who couldn't tag anyone because he was to slow* (^_^)* It had been about a hour and Hercule the slowpoke still hadn't tagged someone so they quit playing and had a snack*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay i know this whole story has been very dumb and i really don't like where it's headed. So for that reason flames are welcome. 


	4. TIme for Lunch/Let's watch a movie

Time For Lunch/Let's watch a movie   
  
me: IN THIS STORY ALL THE KIDS ARE NOW GOING TO BE 12!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turlis: Hey Ladies!  
  
Chi-chi: WHAT!?!  
  
Turlis: Well we're all hungry.  
  
Chi-Chi: ... Bulma.  
  
Bulma: YA?  
  
Chi-chi: They're all hungry.*points ta the people*  
  
Bulma: Uh oh.  
  
Chi-chi: I think, ... we better start making the food.  
  
Bulma: Uh right.  
  
***********************************3**HOURS**LATER*****************************************  
  
All the people cept Chi-chi an' Bulma: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD WE WANT FOOD FOOD FOOOD FOOD*on and on*  
  
*********************Inside***************  
  
Chi-chi: Ah finally we're done!  
  
Bulma: Ya!  
  
People:FOOD FOOD WE WANT FOOD! FOOD FOOD WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD WE WANT FOOD WE WANT FOO-  
  
Bulma: DONE!  
  
*Everybody rushes inside the house and sits at the big table*  
  
Chi-chi: Here ya are!  
  
*All the saiyans and humans eat like cazy stuffing food into they're faces like animals asking for more and more servings*  
  
Goku:Can I some More!?!  
  
Vegeta: women give me more!  
  
King Vegeta: MORE!  
  
Bra: More Please!  
  
Trunks: More more more!  
  
Goten: Bulma I need some more!  
  
Nappa: Give me more i've been waitin' here!  
  
Radditz:Hurry up i'm starving!  
  
Chi-chi: SHUT-UP ALL OF YOU! You've already had about 1000 servings each already!  
  
Turlis: So.  
  
Chi-chi: SO,SO WHAT THE HECK TO YOU MEAN SO?!?  
  
Turlis: So who cares we want more.  
  
Bulma: Just wait a couple of minutes or ya won't get ANY food!  
  
*every body shut-up and doesn't complain about food*  
************************************ONE HOURLATER************************************  
  
*Five million HUGE trucks arrive in the yard*  
  
Chi-chi: Ya all get one truck load kay?  
  
*All the people dig in wif out answering*  
  
Krillen: I'm stuffed!  
  
Vegeta: I guess that was enough food.  
  
Chi-chi: Whatever.  
  
Bulma: Alright! Now we're gonna' watch a movie okay?  
  
Trunks: What?  
  
Bulma: Well we're gonna let the readers vote on what we watch! They reveiw the story telling what we should watch kay?  
  
Trunks: Okay!  
  
*Everybody follows em' into the other room*  
  
Chi-chi: These are the choices of vidios.  
  
*a/n Some of these are made up titles*  
  
1. The cell games movie,created by mtv.  
  
2. Winner is Pan!  
  
3.Beauty and the Beast  
  
4. The wedding of Veg and Bulma.  
  
5. Chich and Dev's Prankster rap tape  
  
6.The History of Trunks   
  
7. Interveiw with Mr.Satin  
  
8.The dark prince Returns  
  
or 9.Interveiw with the Pranksters  
  
Chi-chi: Alright! Let's start voting!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Me: Like it hate it?  
  
Remember to reveiw what movie they should watch 


End file.
